James-005
( ) |born=January 28th, 2511 |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6'8" (2.041 meters) |weight=281 pounds (127 kg) |hair=Brown |eyes=Blue |era= |rank= |specialty=*Reconnaissance *Explosives |affiliation= }} James Holmes (born James H. Amishaw) is a commando currently attached to Fireteam August of Sovereign Squad on board the . James has been known for his friendly behavior and persistent attitude. During his time as a SPARTAN, James specialized in reconnaissance and explosives. Biography Childhood and SPARTAN-II training (2511—2525) James Harold Amishaw was born on , to parents Whitney and Charlie in , . Through most of his childhood, James' parents were financially troubled to the point when the family would be occasionally homeless. James was educated at Irbid Primary Education Facility Number 317 with the would-be . Together, James and Carris were close. Her wealthy parents helped with the Amishaw's financial debts and moved into the same but large household. At school, James was a soft boy who would spend most his time with Carris, who was locally known for incidentally injuring and even hospitalizing other children, even being kicked out of a Phys Ed class. Because of their bond, both children were mocked and bullied by numerous students, sending James to be home schooled. As time passed when educated at home, James became desperate to socialize with other children, resulting in socio-therapy (inducing false memories of socialization). Once when James was on lunch-break, an agent, under the guise of a "government official", visited the Penault household and invited James to a game of rhombic chess. Surprisingly, James defeated the official with 7 moves. Almost immediately after, the official witnessed Carris tackling with several of her friends. Though halted by Carris' father, the agent kept James' intellectuality and Carris' physicality in consideration for the SPARTAN program. The next day, the 'official' took note of both children's academic skills and was present during a local children's rugby match. Upon seeing the two resisting several dangerous tackles and charges, demonstrating that both children were fit for the . On the 23rd of September, 2517, both James and Carris were awoken from cryo-sleep with 148 other children and led to an amphitheater where they were informed of the experiment they were participating in. Both the children were awfully disheartened at their kidnapping. Though Carris was eager and hopeful of their escape, James barely slept for the 14 days since the introduction. Because of this, James was routinely medicated with pharmaceutical drugs to assist with his sleep. The medicines helped to a degree but James well became a sufferer of sleep deprivation. In 2519, the whole of the SPARTAN-IIs undertook a mission in the Reach Military Wilderness Training Reserve. For the first time ever since their conscription James was physically away from Carris, which made him visibly uncomfortable during the mission. Upon being chosen by during the training exercise, James emended his mood and felt safe in the presence of and . In the middle of 2523, James was shot by a stun round and was successfully captured by . Though it was one of their few wins, later stated that James was overwhelmed by the forces in an effort to finally usurp the children. When transferred to another cell, James was brutally beaten into submission by angered trainers. The trainee incapacitated two of the trainers but was them thrown down to the ground floor. Tango Company lied that James 'fell down a flight of stairs'. In recovery, James was visited by several times by the and team but more so by Carris. After the event, James was particularly fond of staying close to his teammates, refusing the leave their backside or the take the lead. His anxiety has been reported several times and multiple psychiatric evaluations had been performed on him. On one occasion, James literally broke the hardened gel of a 'paintball' match because he panicked and the gel has been deemed unbreakable even by the augmented children. Catherine Halsey noted a significant increase in epinephrine, otherwise known as adrenaline. The doctor concluded that because of the intense training and psychological distress, James is among the children who's easier to set off than usual. In March, 2525, James finally participated in the one event that the children built up to for 9 years: The SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures. Out of the many that survived, James turned out to be one of the fastest to recover. The Spartan was emotionally relieved to know that he would finally serve active duty and be away from the 'torturous' training of Mendez. With the majority of the Spartans, James was the first to note that wasn't present at the memorial ceremony and informed the other Spartans. Slowly, the word was spread and the adolescent children attempted to find Soren but to no avail. When questioning the Chief Petty Officer on the issue, he replied that Soren didn't survive either despite his name being present on the memorial. Insurrection James wasn't fond of killing other human beings, believing the action was wrong and ruthless. However, his loyalty to the has proven himself to be fully capable of mission regarding the . Very rarely did James protest against the Insurrectionists and was one of the men in the UNSC who often saw the rebels as 'overtaxed farmers', a term he still uses to the present day. After 2525 and the battle of , James almost never even volunteered for Insurrectionist operations but instead chose missions against the . Assault on Madrigal Base 03 (2525) On the , immediately after 's briefing of their first mission on , James was one of the Spartans chosen for a mission on the planet of . James' team, led by Carris-137, was complete with , , and replacing after the revelation concerning her . The primary objective of the mission was the deliver the captured UNSC known as the from Base 03 in Madrigal and pilot it the closest available refit station of their choice. In anticipation, the Spartans gathered together and discussed the mission's execution, forming multiple strategies with information supplied by . Merely hours passed after the briefing and Red Team had already found themselves a plan. The group later trained on to prepare themselves. On the 15th of September, Red Team was dropped via a few kilometers away from the target. The long and cautious walk towards Base 03 made James visibly uneasy due to the growing tension and his former enthusiasm quickly turned into reluctance. The Spartans utilized the strategy that was formed on the Pioneer to infiltrate the base and go directly towards the docks that housed the Finnegan's Wake. Worried about James, Douglas encouraged him to assist in planting several explosives around the base and to accompany him as he reprograms the base's defenses. The reluctant Spartan chose the follow Douglas and help in leveling the base. Regrouping with Carris, James made it on board the freighter and watched alongside Douglas as the base slowly tore itself apart with its missile batteries and turrets. Douglas personally gave the credit to James and congratulated him. After this, James' morale and confidence boosted significantly and was a recipient to a . This milestone was kept quiet and put away safely with James stating that it 'wasn't mine to be awarded'. This was further reinforced by both Halsey and Mendez due to also receiving a from his . Jericho VII (2525) James was deployed alongside Carris-137, and to the dilapidated colony of in 2525. James was initially concerned about the execution of the mission due to their relatively young age and augmented features. It was James who provided vital baseline information on the Insurrectionist movements in the small settlement despite the fact that it didn't realize the Insurrectionist presence on the colony. The Spartans were all hesitant of the requirements to succeed in accomplishing the mission because of the civilian persona they had to undertake. All Spartans noticed that wearing civilian clothing felt eerily uncomfortable. It was he and Carris assigned to study and infiltrate buildings such as nightclubs and pubs as well as conspicuously asking people about the Insurrectionists in the area with an intent to join their ranks. The final confrontation between the Spartans and leading Insurrectionists ended in a spectacular display that ended in a mere 14 seconds. At the debriefing, James raised the question if there will be any other tactically identical missions and voiced his personal opinion. With a plain 'no', the Spartan was relieved to know he would no longer work secretly among human society. Category:The Transcendence Category:Class I Spartan-IIs Category:SPARTAN